Dreams Can Come True
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: A little story to make one of the most loved legends smile like he does for us. A story for the Graphic Design Guy, himself, Jame and his family, Mimi and maybe even little Leo. I'm not good at descriptions and if you're a Buzzfeed fan, pls read.
"My name is Leo," his voice was shaky and soft, but strong enough to speak on camera in front of lots of viewers, "Lot of people with the critical condition of Buzzititus, or the nickname to major fans of Buzzfeed, have spent their time in the comments section looking for a single person just to be before him. That sneaky commenting man would be the Graphic Design Guy or as I know him personally… my dad. Yes, I am the son of Mimi and Jame... I am making this video for anyone of Buzzfeed that finds this… Make my dad's dream come true. Have the master of comments, the Graphic Design Guy, in a video… Thank you."

As the video ended upon the laptop, their faces lit up with smiles and brilliant ideas.

"We have to do this," Ned shook with excitement, "He is a huge fan and part of the community. Also, Mimi and he are total relationship and parenting goals."

Keith put a hand on Ned and smiled.

"Calm down. It'll take some effort, careful guess-work, and connection to Mimi and Leo, but I think it can happen," Keith said with a grin.

Eugene sat there silent, but words were trying to formulate in his smart mind upon his handsome hair. Zach followed Keith in excitedly chatting about it. When Eugene spoke, the world in all of its greatness listened and smiled for what Eugene said was what they wanted and needed to hear.

"Guys," his voice was gentle, but strong, "Buzzfeed needs a viral video this month and I think I know what it is going to be… I will send this to Andrew and his crew. I will make this happen. I will need help though. We will make this happen for all fans suffering Buzzititus and Jame, Mimi, and Leo. We will make this happen. This will happen."

The room exploded with joy and happiness. Eugene smiled a devious, but excited smile that reached his whole face quickly. As he sent the video off to Andrew and his crew, they waited with bated breath; looking upon the laptop with grins; miles wide.

"What if—What if… they say—say no?" Zach thought out loud to silent them for a moment of unneeded sadness.

Eugene stared at Zach. Eugene's sharp and handsome eyes pierced Zach's soft, gentle soul and withdrew; silencing the seemingly always doubtful buddy of his. Eugene put a hand on Zach's trembling shoulder. His other soft gentle, but confident hand turned Zach's quivering hand to face one of him in all of his handsomeness.

"Don't you worry, Zach," Eugene spoke, "Whatever you do, think positively of what can happen and not drabble in the sorrow and agony of what negativity could and did happen. Do not cry, friend, for it will happen."

When Eugene stopped speaking, a single solitary tear ran down their faces in response to his words. Zach went in for a hug, but in classic Eugene fashion, Eugene declined it, but pecked Zack squarely on his head strongly. Keith stared in awe at his friend and Ned just smiled. When Zach returned to normal position, a voice caught them off-guard.

"Eugene," a voice that belonged to a familiar body spoke to them boldly, "Zach, Ned, and Keith… You are brilliant men that have birthed even more brilliant ideas. Andrew has accepted your idea to make a man, a woman, and one brave body very, very proud and happy. Get to work upon your brilliant idea. Let this idea happen—no matter who hard it is. Let this idea happen with your guidance at its heads of this. Sincerely, Andrew and Production Heads at Buzzfeed Studios, California."

The room was soon filled with excitement and cheers. A second email appeared upon the laptop. It came from the person they needed to speak with at the moment.

The day came sooner than they thought. They had done it all so far. They made an intro sequence, they set up flights and rides, and everything was going swell.

"Get in the god damn car, Zach," Eugene spoke.

As they drove for the airport, they received the text that they wanted to hear so badly.

"Arriving in 10 minutes," the text read upon Eugene's phone.

As they waded through traffic and arrived in the car, they let out a big sigh for Eugene's greatly stressed out sake.

"Landed," the text read excitedly as they changed quickly in the car.

They had a plan and they knew it was going to work. It was already in good effect. Keith had the camera ready and the guys were in position.

"Don't die, Eugene. That would be bad," Zach tried to lighten the mood, "It would suck if you died."

Eugene sighed and began to pace.

"I am so stressed right now. You haven't got a clue. You don't know how much effort and work this video is for me. I can't explain my condition right now," Eugene spoke as they walked back and forth.

The door outwardly opened and the camera was turned on.

"Excuse me," Mimi's voice was elegant and sweet as she spoke to Ned as the plan was set out to be, "Do you happen to know… where studio 14 apartment is?"

Ned spoke and smiled his response. Keith zoomed the camera in on confused Jame and smiling Leo.

"Yes, I do. Would you three like a ride to there?" Ned turned around as he spoke.

Mimi nodded with a good smile. Jame's eyes widened in surprise and then excitement. Eugene turned to face them as well as Zach opening the car door with a dorky grin. Keith poked his head and camera out the door just as dorky as Zach was. Jame stood there with a huge smile reaching his whole face quickly.

"Oh—my—god—is—this—happening?!" Jame spoke; trying to stay calm whilst having a fan girl attack with excited squeaks following.

Leo was laughing now and Mimi was too.

"I—am—dying—of pure—excitement right—now!" Jame was slowly freaking out.

As they drove off all together, Jame slowly calmed down to reasonable excitement.

"I am confused—I am more than confused—I am very confused how this happened," Jame sat down; his mouth saying words with wise consolation from his mind.

When they finished explaining, Leo was blushing and Mimi was in an embrace with Jame.

"So," Eugene spoke with a smile as the car pulled to a gentle halt, "Want to be in a Buzzfeed video?"

Jame giddily nodded and Keith said, "No worry. You're already in one, right now. Want to see the studio offices of Buzzfeed?"

Jame nodded again; excitement filling him up happily. As they entered the building, Keith passed the camera off to an intern assigned to the video. Jame walked in pure silence; jaw open in pure amazement.

"Quinta! Justin! Ashley! Andrew!" Eugene was sharp and strong, but friendly.

As the four friends approached the three Buzzfeed loving fans of the family, Jame was smiling and slowly coming to his senses.

"Jame the Graphic Design Guy himself, Mimi the lady of true brilliance, and Leo the son and reason for this video," Andrew spoke strongly.

After hugs and conversations, Eugene spoke.

"Excuse me, Buzzfeed Offices!" he yelled in his classic fashion.

The whole place turned their faces to the sexy Asian man standing there with the microphone in hand.

"Today, in honor of the most graphic designed marriages and families ever known to the human eye, with us at the California Buzzfeed Offices and Studios we have the man himself in the flesh instead of words and comments. We have the man, the myth, and the legend… We have with us… Drum roll and cow bell please!"

The whole studio childishly followed Eugene in this with someone in the middle of a snack playing a cow bell.

"Today, in the flesh, we have the Graphic Design Guy, himself, Jame Vuong and his family, Leo and Mimi!" Eugene spoke loudly as the laughter softened out.

Cheering and clapping followed happily. Eugene passed the microphone to Ned who was shaking nervously.

"Also, due to this being a long time coming, The Graphic Design Guy and Mimi and possibly Leo if he chooses so in the future will be joining on staff and crew of Buzzfeed Studios!" he spoke proudly.

Everyone cheered and clapped; leaving the man himself speechless and star shocked. When the cheering softened, Zach spoke.

"If any of you feel you want to meet and greet this gentleman and his graphic designed family, you may do now. Thank you for giving us and them your energy and welcome," Zach said.

As lots of hugs and chatter, Jame was smiling and tears fell from his eyes. He was speechless.

"T-Thank y-you, M-Mimi and L-Leo. T-Thank y-you Buzzfeed," Jame spoke slowly in a state of happiness and joy, "For one video, I will beat the comments. I will be the Graphic Design Guy. Legends never die. We are all immortal."


End file.
